This invention attaches to gas and electric lawn and garden string trimmers, metal detectors and similar such devices to make them easier to use. The invention provides and easily attachable wheel frame arranged to clamp to to the trimmer. It supports the trimmer on the ground and allows the operator to use it without having to carry it, and therefore relieves back, neck and shoulder strain. It also allows the operator to use it faster and more easily. It is well known that the operation of such tools as these places a strain on certain parts of the body: the neck, back, shoulders and hips are the most easily affected. It is also well known by those that use these tools regularly i.e. lawn and garden care specialists for example, that doing a good job can be difficult because of the awkwardness and poor balance of these tools. Devices that have attempted to relieve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,931 U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,376 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,849 do not adequately provide a usable method of accomplishing this goal.